Guardian of The Sun
by GuardianAlexio
Summary: The Nightmare of He Fei...And the lives it changed. CHP. 3 Up! Li Dian's 1st Ambush!
1. Chapter 1: The Guardian of The Sun

Authors Notes: Well, I think I'm gonna try my hand at a Dynasty Warriors fic. Don't kill me! This is my first real try at a DW fic...so if you don't like it...umm...don't read it? Anyway, this story is not going to follow the actually story...except for the characters and battles. I'm just going to switch some things around that's all. This is based on my favorite character of my fav kingdom. I won't give that away just yet.  
  
Well...On to the story! Enjoy!  
  
Guardian of the Sun.  
  
I watched as Cao Cao's fleet burned. General Zhou Yu had scored the greatest victory of his life. We had won, and Cao Cao lost, fleeing like a true coward. I watched as our soldiers began to cheer, as the generals raised their weapons in triumph. Huang Gai smirked even though he had been injured with an arrow; his and Zhou Yu's ploy had worked.  
  
Gan Ning chased away the remaining Wei soldiers, Lu Mend behind him, trying to get him to stop. Master Cheng stood leaning on his Serpent Spear, tired from the endless battle. I continued glancing to each and every one of my comrades, and then I turned to my leader who stood upon the hill also watching the Wei soldiers run. Yes, this was our victory. The battle at Chi Bi would be the turning point, and Wu would now destroy Wei.  
  
*****  
  
That was a few years ago...  
  
My lord Sun Quan had now began to make preparations for us to attack Wei from two different directions. Lord Zhou Yu had once said Zhuge Liang and Liu Bei would be a great threat to Wu, but Wu and Shu had formed an alliance and even Zhou Yu realized that now was not the time to attack Shu. So Zhou Yu had not tried anything against Shu, and turned his attentions to fighting Wei in the Jing Province.  
  
Now we were preparing for battle at a castle called He Fei, where to my objections, my lord was leading the attack. Lord Zhou Yu would lead an assault against Wei in Jing and the force from Jian Ye would march for He Fei.  
  
If Lord Sun Quan was to go, then I was sure to follow. Jiang Qin and Gan Ning, my closest friends had always called me a loyal pup, tied to my masters leash. But it was my duty, even when I first joined Wu; Lord Sun Ce had made me a bodyguard to his younger brother. And I faithfully followed every order, every command I was given.  
  
Even if it cost me the use of my left eye. The large scar that marked itself upon my face had taken away the use of my eye. Though I could still open and close it, I could no longer see out of it. Many generals said I was handicapped, that I would never be useful on the battlefield again.  
  
But I remembered my days as a pirate, I saw other cultures, I began to meditate as I remembered other warriors doing. Though my vision was hindered by half, I began to become more in tune with sounds and other senses. My skills only grew as time went on. And now I am the personal bodyguard of my lord Sun Quan.  
  
I am Zhou Tai, loyal servant to Wu. I had gone into battles, risking my body for the sake of my lord and my comrades. I risked myself every time I was on the battlefield, but after so many injuries and so many battles...I had forgotten how pain felt, I no longer knew pain.  
  
I looked upon myself, in one of the many robes lord Sun Quan had given me. I looked down at my arms and shoulders; hundreds of cuts from arrows and blades marked my skin. I looked upon my chest, which was covered with many scars. I no longer remember how many scars covered my body. It seems I had always gotten myself injured during battle, but it was for the sake of my lord.  
  
I remember once, Jiang Qin had sat with me after a battle, he said he saw me take an arrow for lord Sun Quan. Then he fondly called me "The Guardian of the Sun." That title always had remained in my head, and it gave me the only pride I had ever felt in my life.  
  
I awoke from my brooding and made my way outside, where I saw the other generals either with their troops or around their tents talking to one another. The first general I spotted was Jiang Qin, who sat quietly outside his tent studying more scrolls lord Sun Quan had given him.  
  
Then there was Gan Ning, who was making some sort of trouble. Apparently he had gotten drunk again, and was waving his sword wildly in the air mumbling something about his past days as a pirate.  
  
Lu Meng sat with his arms crossed watching Gan Ning from his own tent. He looked tired, as if he too had been studying for many hours. Sun Quan had given Lu and Jiang some of his scrolls and manuals and told them to study. Now they were much better warriors because of it.  
  
Master Cheng Pu was patrolling around the tents, making sure everything was secure. His Serpent Spear gripped tightly in his hand. It always seemed when Master Cheng walked by he commanded an air of authority and respect. As he rightly deserved, he was one of the best warriors of Wu, and a veteran general with experience. He had served three generations of the Sun Family, as Huang Gai had as well. Both warriors were truly respected in the Wu camp.  
  
I sat in front of my tent and my thoughts began to wander. The other generals treated each other with respect and kindness, why was it then...many did not treat me the same? Other then lord Sun Quan, Gan Ning, and Jiang Qin, the other generals had tried to stay away from me.  
  
When Gan was actually in a serious mood, he always told me that I was very intimidating. Were they scarred of me? Were they angry? I smirked under my helmet, I would always remain loyal to lord Sun Quan and Wu, and my comrades...but the question was...would they remain loyal to me?  
  
I turned when I heard more voices, and I quickly narrowed my eyes in confusion. I had always wondered why this warrior wanted to fight.  
  
"Lady Sun." I said quietly as she passed my tent, she turned and smiled. "Zhou Tai, are you well? Feel like sparing?" I shook my head and declined her offer. She smiled anyway. "Oh well, later." She had always reminded me of Lord Sun Ce, she was not as serious as the other warriors were. She had a sense of arrogance and independence that no one could seem to break.  
  
I watched her walk away, she was the Princess of Wu, but she had finally gotten her brother to allow her to fight in the coming battle as a warrior. She truly had a warrior's spirit, and she had talent.  
  
But lord Sun Quan still feared for his sister, and he turned to me. Jiang Qin was right, I wasn't just a guard for lord Sun Quan...in the coming battle I will have to be a guard for the Sun Family. Lord Sun Quan is enough to protect, now I also have to guard Lady Sun Shang Xiang.  
  
For the first time in my life, I dreaded going into battle.  
  
End Notes: This chap pretty much sets up the plot and describes the setting. Basically Zhou Yu never tried to kill Liu Bei, which in turn he never died. Also means Sun Quan never offered SSX for marriage. So she's a warrior...Zhou Tai's a depressed bodyguard set to baby-sit both of the Sun's.  
  
Next Chap will have battle of He Fei...Enter my fav Wei character...Zhang Liao And a little twist...  
  
You'll have to find out...read...review...flame me if you want...I'm tough I can take it. Real quick note...I will be focusing a lot on Zhou Tai...and even on the unnamed generals. Like Jianq Qin and Cheng Pu...cause those are cool characters...that I don't get to play as in the game!!! All right I'm out. 


	2. Chapter 2: Wei's True Warrior

Authors Notes: In the first chapter I set everything in Zhou Tai's POV, but now I'm gonna write the rest in third person. CH. 2 is gonna have the beginning parts of the famous battle of He Fei, and the introduction of Wei general Zhang Liao.  
  
Oh, and for the most part I'm going by looks from DW4...but no faced generals like Jiang Qin and Cheng Pu are gonna have little features that I may throw in.  
  
I don't own DW...or anything of the sort...Koei does.  
  
"Guardian of the Sun."  
  
"Our force numbers in the 100,000. The spies have reported that He Fei is defended by a small force of 800-1,000 troops led by Zhang Liao. Yue Jin and Li Dian are also stationed there." Lu Meng said as he and his fellow officers sat and discussed their battle plans with Sun Quan.  
  
"If we take He Fei, Shou Chun could easily be taken as well. Though Shou Chun could send reinforcements to He Fei. My lord, I ask that Ding Feng and myself go and defend against any force that may try to help He Fei." Lu Meng continued, watching his lord closely.  
  
Sun Quan nodded his head. "Very well, you and Ding Feng will take a force of 15,000 and defend against any other force. Gan Ning you will be the Van leader, Jiang Qin and Cheng Pu will lead their forces from the side and I will cover the rear with the majority of our force."  
  
"Aye." Gan Ning smiled and got up to gather his force together. Jiang Qin and Lu Meng got up together to discuss more tactics. Cheng Pu loyally remained sitting along with many other generals.  
  
"Brother, where will I be?" Sun Shang Xiang said quietly to her brother. Sun Quan sighed and turned to his younger sister.  
  
"You will be placed in Zhou Tai's unit. Zhou Tai's unit will remain apart of the rear guard unless he is needed." She seemed unhappy with her assignment and turned to look at her unit commander. Zhou Tai remained in the corner of the tent, his arms crossed and his head bowed low.  
  
She knew he listened to her brother's orders, he remained so blank and silent. He was a mystery to her, she always wanted to know why he acted the way he did. But every time she tried to talk to him, he always looked depressed and sad.  
  
While she was looking over at her commander, Zhou Tai had risen and began to speak. "Lord Sun Quan." At hearing the words of his bodyguard, Sun Quan turned to Zhou Tai.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do not underestimate Zhang Liao's abilities, he once served Lu Bu and was a mighty warrior. He may not have the numbers to defeat us, but with able generals and a well-devised strategy he could be dangerous."  
  
"Well noted my friend, but Zhang Liao is no strategist and is all brute power. We have nothing to fear." Zhou Tai nodded upon hearing his lords' words. He would not question his lords' orders any further.  
  
Sun Shang sighed as she began to make her way out of the tent, no one believed in her abilities as a fighter. She clenched her fist; she would make them see her talent at the first chance during the battle.  
  
*****  
  
Jiang Qin sat in his tent silently and sipped the tea by his side. He was nervous, he and Lu Meng had discussed many possibilities for the coming battle. Each of those possibilities had a positive and negative outcome.  
  
Jiang Qin as he was deep in thought made a sketch of the formation that lord Sun Quan had ordered. 'Gan Ning as the van leader is good and Master Cheng covering the east flank is acceptable...but I am not as superior of a warrior as the others. If Zhang Liao were to attack our west flank, I doubt my force would be strong enough to stop him.'  
  
Jiang Qin rubbed his chin lightly, brushing up against his small beard. Qin sighed and stood making his way out of his tent. He silently made his way to Zhou Tai's.  
  
"My friend, are you here?"He called as he entered his friend's tent. Just as he suspected, Zhou Tai sat in the corner of his tent, his katana set firmly in his lap.  
  
"Qin, what brings you here?" Zhou Tai's deep voice called, as he never opened his eyes from his meditation.  
  
"I am worried about the coming battle, I would like you to ask lord Sun Quan for you to take my position as west unit commander."  
  
Zhou Tai opened his eyes and turned to his friend. " I am afraid I cannot do that. I have already been assigned as a rear commander." Jiang Qin lowered his head, obviously disappointed.  
  
"Oh...I was hoping that you would take my place, I am not a mighty warrior as you. I fear if Zhang Liao were to attack my unit that I would not be strong enough to withhold him."  
  
Zhou Tai stood, towering over his friend by half a foot. He placed his hand on Qin's shoulder. "You are a fine warrior, but if it will make you feel better, I will ask lord Sun Quan to station me as close to your unit as possible. So if something does happen I will be there to help."  
  
Jiang Qin smiled and nodded. "I thank you my friend." With that Jiang Qin walked out of his friends tent. His heart felt lighter knowing that going into the battle he would have the most loyal bodyguard in Wu watching his back.  
  
*****  
  
"My lord, Wu is closing in on our borders, it appears they will be upon this castle in two days!" A scout yelled frantically to his commander. Zhang Liao remained silent; he had suspected the Wu army would march for this castle. Yue Jin and Li Dian remained at his side, each taking the urgent news in a different way.  
  
"Commander, we do not have a stable enough defense to go up against the Wu army. We must abandon the castle and head to Shou Chun where we can make a better stand." Yue Jin cried, his voice somewhat in panic.  
  
Li Dian remained silent, trying to think clearly. Zhang took the opportunity to speak. "Lord Cao Cao told me not to abandon this castle, he feels it is a very strategic place to fight Wu. There must be something we can do to fight Wu off."  
  
"I must agree with Yue Jin, but I wish to know a few things first." Li Dian said as the others turned to him. "To know your enemy and yourself is the secret of victory...If I were to know who was leading the attack and the units apart of the formation...we might be able to stand a chance."  
  
Zhang Liao smiled as he looked towards his fellow general. He had remembered a time when Liu Bei was first building his force in Xin Ye, when Cao Ren and Li Dian attacked numerous occasions and failed. Cao Ren had continued his attack, but Li Dian opposed each attempt, and as Li Dian said each attempt failed. Cao Ren had even gone as far as to almost execute Li Dian for betrayal.  
  
'If only Cao Ren had listened to this man before...he wouldn't have lost so many times to Liu Bei. Now look at him, Cao Ren is slowly becoming what others call a "Master of Defense" and it is all thanks to the man who sits before me.'  
  
"With you at my side Li Dian, not even one Wu soldier will get by this castle. Very well, send all the scouts we can! I want a full report on the approaching Wu army!"  
  
"Yes sir!" The soldier ran out of the room and began to gather more spies. Yue Jin turned to his fellow generals. "I hope you can think of something good." With that he left the room.  
  
Li Dian turned to his commander. "Do YOU think we can beat Wu?" Zhang Liao smiled and looked towards the window at the end of the room. The sun was slowly starting to set, night was about to begin. He continued smiling as he said. "I shall fight with the strength of Guan Yu, with the courage of Zhao Yun, and with the viciousness of Lu Bu. Wu will soon see what a true warrior looks like."  
  
End Notes: Well that's it for chp. 2 I thought I would get to the fighting in this chapter but I wanted to slow things down a bit...get everything set for the battle. Next chapter SHOULD have fighting...but who knows.  
  
I must add, that a reviewer said something about this being a "What If..." story. Well that's exactly what this is...it will not be going by the novel...only certain battles of the novel will take place nothing more. So no flames about me being inaccurate of the story.  
  
THNX AND REVIEW!!! 


	3. Chapter 3: Li Dian's 1st Ambush

Sorry for the wait...computer was giving me trouble. Well CHP. 3 up! Disclaimer: Don't own anything...you know the deal.  
  
"Guardian of the Sun"  
  
Zhou Tai sat upon his brown steed as his force slowly made its way to the battlefield. His eyes were closed and he took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and turned to a soldier next to him.  
  
"Scout, go forward and report to me the condition of Lord Sun Quan and Jiang Qin's units." The scout nodded and went ahead of the others. Zhou Tai returned to his silent meditation.  
  
Sun Shang Xiang sighed as she slowly rid behind her commander. She was twirling one of her chakrams as she made it very obvious that she was bored. She yawned and then sighed again.  
  
Zhou Tai was beginning to become annoyed at her impatient antics. When she sighed a third time, Zhou Tai decided to voice his thoughts. "Stop that."  
  
"Stop what?" She asked back at him. He turned to look back at her. "We will be upon the battle soon enough, so I politely ask you to be patient."  
  
"This battle better be worth the wait, I'm dying from boredom." She said as she returned her chakram to her waist. She remained silent for the remainder of the trip.  
  
The scout soon returned. "Lord Sun Quan has stopped some three miles ahead and is waiting for you, there is a report lord Gan Ning has engaged a small enemy force. And Lord Jiang Qin's force is unharmed and awaiting your arrival as well."  
  
Zhou Tai nodded and nudged his horse to go faster. Sun Shang did the same as Zhou Tai's unit was getting closer. Once Zhou Tai arrived at the appointed area he made his way to Sun Quan.  
  
"My Lord." Sun Quan turned to his bodyguard and pointed forward. "Gan Ning has come across Yue Jin's unit. Yue Jin challenged him to a duel and Pan Zhang answered." As Sun Quan had said Yue Jin and Pan Zhang rode back and forth their blades connected with each other each time they passed.  
  
'Why is Yue Jin fighting with such a small unit?' Zhou Tai thought as he eyed the amount of soldiers behind Yue Jin.  
  
"NOW!" Yue Jin yelled after he had passed Pan Zhang again. Suddenly his entire force began to fall back, retreating back to He Fei castle. Sun Quan saw this as an opportunity. "Forward!" He called as his force began pursuit.  
  
Zhou Tai rode forward as well, his unit along side Sun Quan's. As soon as they began to march, another yell sounded. "AMBUSH!"  
  
"That came from the west." Sun Quan said to his bodyguard. Suddenly Sun Shang began riding towards the battle, her chakrams in hand. Zhou Tai cursed under his breath as he too rode towards the battle, praying that Jiang Qin was safe.  
  
*****  
  
"Damn." Jiang Qin cursed as what looked to be his own troops killing each other. Jiang Qin was utterly confused when soldiers ambushed his unit; the problem was they were all wearing red Wu like armor. He could barely tell the difference between his own soldiers and enemy soldiers.  
  
The only difference was many enemy soldiers wore small blue scarves around their wrists. Jiang Qin tried to fight off any enemy soldier that got too close to him.  
  
"Aim for the officers!" A voice yelled as a warrior rode forward on a pure white horse. His glaive cutting many Wu soldiers down, his blinding silver armor promised that he was a high rank general.  
  
"Fools, I am Zhang Liao! Come and die!" Zhang Liao rode directly for Jiang Qin, his weapon cutting down anyone that got in his way. Jiang Qin readied his spear and blocked the coming attack. He blocked more of his enemy's attacks but turned nervously every time he saw a flash of red armor behind him.  
  
Jiang Qin became worried that his force would be routed so yelled out. "Retreat, return to the main camp." Just as Jiang Qin turned to retreat, he spotted Lady Sun Shang riding towards him.  
  
"Princess, what are you doing here?" He called as she stopped beside him. "I came to fight!" She confidently said and raised her chakrams for battle. She rode forward to fight the Wei general.  
  
He answered her apparent challenged and rode forward, his weapon meeting hers. They both were knocked from their horses, and continued to fight on foot. It seemed Sun Shang had the advantage as she forced Zhang Liao to a defensive posture.  
  
"You realize...it is unfair...for you to use...two...weapons...while I...am only fighting...with one." Zhang Liao said dodging and blocking each of Sun Shang Xiang's attacks.  
  
"Too bad for you." She called as she continued to fight. The Wei officer smirked and answered. "Also, you have more of an advantage. You have trained and mastered those weapons, where as I prefer the sword. I was just taught to use this yesterday."  
  
She became confused at his words, she had thought Zhang Liao had fought and mastered the glaive weapon. The Wei officer took her moment of confusion to his advantage.  
  
"Sword!" He yelled and a soldier quickly complied throwing him a sword. He dropped the glaive and used the sword to slice her right arm. She dropped one of her chakrams once the sword had cut her arm. With his quickness he lunged forward and pierced her through her left shoulder. His sword piercing through her armor and out the back of her shoulder.  
  
She dropped her other weapon and fell to the ground in pain. The Wei officer turned to one of his soldiers. "Hurry take her away." The soldier complied and took her away from the battlefield, she being in too much pain to resist.  
  
"Lady Sun!" A deep voice yelled. The Wei officer turned to see Zhou Tai riding towards him.  
  
"You fool!" He removed his helmet to reveal short ebony hair where as the rumored Zhang Liao had silver hair. "I am Li Dian, Lord Zhang Liao is already upon your undefended leader and ready to take his head!"  
  
Zhou Tai stopped at his words, already his mind was trying to make a decision. 'Lady Sun...or Lord Sun Quan?'  
  
"Your King or the woman! The choice is yours!" Li Dian's eyes narrowed as he watched Zhou Tai closely.  
  
'Damn...I am sorry Lady Sun...Please forgive me...but my duty is to my lord.' Zhou Tai turned his horse to return to the main camp, and to protect Sun Quan.  
  
Li Dian smirked, his ploy already taking shape. 'If things continue like this, Wu won't stand a chance.' Li Dian turned to some of his soldiers. "Return to He Fei Castle, make sure the woman doesn't escape. Prepare for Zhang Liao's return with another captive."  
  
"Yes, sir!" They turned to return to base. Li Dian took a deep breath, readied his sword, and ran to where he knew more fighting was taking place. 'Wu will fall, I will make sure of it!'  
  
End Notes: I don't know if any of you noticed, but if any of you have played Dynasty Tactics 1 or 2 Zhang Liao looks like he has long white/silver hair. So I decided to go with that look, if readers disapprove then I won't mention it anymore.  
  
Anyway CHP. 4 should continue the beginning of the battle of He Fei. And show what is to come of Sun Shang Xiang. 


End file.
